Twisted
by BrokenRose99
Summary: What if the virus from Prototype found its way into the capable hands of the Capitol,and they produced bio-weapons from the virus? Follow the first carrier as she contemplates her existence. Rating for later chapters. NOTICE- First Chapter Updated!


**AN/: Hey everyone. It's been a long time, two years actually. Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, thanks to all of the reviews I've gotten for this recently (And Prototype 2 and The Hunger Games movie coming out at around the same time, just my luck,) I have finally been inspired to update this story! Yayyy! Unfortunately, because of the time gap in me writing this story again, I have absolutely no idea where I was going with it. So, Twisted will be re-written under mostly the same premise, with different characters and a different plot-line. I know you are all just devastated. Now, I'll just shut my yap and let you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Hunger Games or the Prototype series, and if you think I do, you are sorely mistaken.  
**

* * *

Cognition Day 1

Do you know what it's like to have another person inside your head? It's kind of crowded. Oh, I can distinguish between myself and him though. I'm #1, and he's James. See? We're two different people.

James doesn't do much; he's dead after all. Maybe I should explain. See, these people, doctors they're called, or maybe scientists, since all they do is run tests. Anyway, these scientists, doctors, whatever, they threw James in here about an hour ago. He must have been someone from the districts, because he looked like a normal human being. Huh, that's funny; I didn't even know what a human being was until an hour ago, much less what a normal one is. Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyways, they threw James in here, and despite his situation, he saw me sitting in the corner and felt sorry for me. He thought I was another prisoner.

I feel really bad for eating him, but they haven't fed me for months, so when I saw James, he looked just like a piece of meat. Oh well, At least it was quick death. I do have to thank James though. Because of him, I now know how to speak, think cognitive thoughts, recognize time, feel human emotions, and know about the outside world. I guess I absorbed all of James's memories, and maybe I can recall them better than James himself. I remember a lady (gender is new to me too) named Marcie that James really cared about. Maybe she was his mother, because I don't have any romantic memories about her, and she was significantly older. Anyway, I remember her laugh, her smile, the smell of her home cooked food, everything is vivid.

I also know something cool. I'm actually five years old! At least I think I am. Based on James's memories of being five, the amount of knowledge that I've acquired is _definitely_ not normal. Well, the perks of being a man-eating (and apparently memory absorbing) monster I guess.

I'm not really sure how long I've been here. There are no windows in this room. The only thing I can see is plain white walls. There's not even an indent for a door or anything, although there must be, or how would they get James in here?

Occasionally, gas pumps into the room that makes me sleepy. I guess that's when the doctor/scientists come in to test me. However, the gas doesn't always put me all the way to sleep, and I can feel them poking lots of sharp things into me (which I now know are called needles and syringes. Be in awe of my knowledge!)

Anyway, next time they do that, I'll hold my breath and pretend to fall asleep. Then, I'll be able to eat one of the doctor/scientists and learn a bit more about myself. I'm curious, after all, I have just gained self-awareness, and I have a reason to be.

James passed on some of his opinions to me too. I guess because I'm five I'm a bit impressionable. You know, with everything I learned from James, you think my tiny, five year old brain would have a mental meltdown. Maybe that's another benefit of being a man-eating monster. Oh, darn. I've gotten off topic haven't I? A symptom of being five that just doesn't go away I guess. Anyway, (Man, I love that word) James passed on some opinions too. One: I now hate the capitol, a place I've never seen. Two: What the hell is a snausage anyway? Three: The Hunger Games just suck. Period.

I'm lucky I ate someone normal first, or I might be a bit more sadistic than I am now. Maybe if I had eaten one of those capitol citizens, with their silly voices and crazy fashions, I would enjoy watching the Hunger Games. But, as of right now at least, I can remember James's disgust and hatred at seeing his friend die on TV, and that makes me more than a tad angry at these Capitolans.

Oh yeah! I haven't even told you guys about myself yet (whoa, why do I think I'm talking to people? Eh, I'll just run with it). I'm female, my height can only be called _short_, and I am almost repulsively skinny. I have long, disgusting black hair, and bright amber eyes. All in all, I look half dead. To be expected I suppose.

However, looks can be useful. I have to be careful not to move much so the doctor/scientists don't think I've gained intelligence from consuming James, and it'll be easier to do that if I look weak. Hmm, that word seemed appropriate. Consume. I'll keep it in mind for later. Anyway, I'm sure they'll be caught off guard when I consume one of them. Uh oh, sadistic thought, bad #1, bad!

Ooh the gas is coming! Wish me luck! I'll tell you guys what consuming is like later, so look forward to it. Bye-bye for now…

End Cognition Day 1

* * *

"Damn it Alex!" said Dr. Phillips, smashing his fist on the conference table. The conference room was cold and uninviting, a tactic used by the Director to discourage long, drawn out meetings. The room was drab, the chairs were uncomfortable, the table was flimsy enough to almost fall over under Dr. Phillips' fist, and worst of all, they had a dead staff member on their hands. Well, maybe not on their hands, since the dead scientist's body had been absorbed into patient #1 like stem cells, but you get the idea.

Dr. Phillips was certifiably pissed at his superiors. "We never should have fed the patient a person! I was opposed to the idea from the beginning, but would you listen? No, of course not, after all, who cares about the opinion of the doctor most knowledgeable on the virus?"

Alex, a taciturn, brown-haired, emotionless freak, only responded with a cold look of disapproval. "We are well aware of the situation at present as well as your opinion on it. There's nothing we can do about it now," Alex gave a minute smile, "Look on the bright side, we got some valuable data on the subject's intelligence. I thought you would be overjoyed."

Alex was a wolf in sheep's clothing if there ever was one. He appeared harmless, but in truth, he didn't care if his subordinates were hurt or killed, and indeed, he even seemed to find pleasure in watching their pain. In fact, the only thing that really mattered to Alex was research, and results.

Needless to say, Dr. Phillips hated his boss. "Data?" spat Philips, "Who gives a shit about data! Since you don't seem to understand, here's a bit of information for you. Peter is dead!"

"Your concerns are duly noted doctor. Now, I think you should go home and have a rest. Spend some time with your wife, your kids. Tell Esmeralda I said hello." This was not a suggestion. Alex had a guard escort Dr. Phillips out of the complex, an awkward and odd experience for both parties involved.

The home of Doctor Phillips was definitely one to behold. Extravagant even by Capitol standards, The house was more of a private villa. The art pieces inside were the most expensive money could buy, and the doctor was paid far more than that, although it was mostly for silence than for work. He was of the opinion that extravagance bred the general idiocy of the Capitol, but he could never refuse Esmeralda anything.

Still seething, Dr. Phillips turned his key in the lock- the most secure money could buy, of course -angrily. He was greeted by his wife in the vestibule, but he told her he was tired and headed straight up to their bedroom. The doctor felt her worried gaze on his back as he ascended the main stair, but he paid it no mind. He lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours.

Dr. Phillips hated himself at the moment. Although his old friend Pete had been consumed, he was still fascinated by the patient's ability to plan only an hour after consumption. Especially because of the fact that the patient had had no prior human interaction or cognitive thought processing that was apparent to the doctors attending her. Despite himself, the doctor was getting excited. _Work is gonna get a bit more interesting now_. Immediately repulsed by this thought, Dr. Phillips tried to fall into the blissful oblivion of sleep, where his mind was untouched by such things as research, and succeeded.

* * *

Director Alex laughed. He laughed so hard to himself that even _he_ thought he sounded crazy. But he was excited. Finally, finally then had gotten some intelligence data. Finally, after five long years of pointless research digging up facts that they already knew, they had made progress.

Oh, poor Pete. He had died and of course Phillips was upset. They were drinking buddies after all, some of the few non idiotic Capitolans. Poor, poor Petey, he had said. A shame, he had said. Alex was long past caring. In fact, he was happy Pete had died. Never liked the guy anyway. Meanwhile, _she_ had shown intelligence, planning, and she had killed one of his doctors. It was almost like an early birthday present.

"Heeheeheeheehee!" the Director cackled. He swiveled around in his chair at his desk, over and over again. He would not sleep tonight, excited adrenaline pumped in his veins. He looked at his monitor of the patient once he had stopped spinning. He stroked his finger affectionately across the screen displaying her.

"What will you do now, my dear, dear monster?" he cooed, as if talking to her, a mad grin running across his mouth, cold blue eyes twinkling with deranged light. Because he could not look at her for long without getting excited, Alex returned to his cackling and spinning in his desk chair. _Who knows what tomorrow will bring?_ _I can't wait! Heeheeheeheeheehee!_

* * *

_**AN/: And so the chapter ends. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and enjoyed the story as it was before, and sincerely hope you enjoy the new one. I will try to be more responsive than I was before, and hope you review the story again, as each one absolutely melts my little heart.  
**_

**Until then,  
**

_**BrokenRose99**  
_


End file.
